Haruhi's Secret Talent
by A.A. Enchanted Crystal Blade
Summary: Haruhi wanted to become a lawyer in order to follow her mother's footsteps. But what happens when her father finally convinces her to chase her childhood dream? Will Haruhi accept the opportunity given to her? Will the Host Club find out, or will Haruhi continue to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! It's Crystal here with my second FanFiction!_

 _I hope everyone will enjoy this story, and please feel free to give me your honest opinions. I'll try to post a new chapter every week like my other story._

 _Let the story begin!_

* * *

"Haruhi! I need your help, could you please come here for a moment?" Ranka called out. He was sitting at the table with a small mirror in front of him.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, annoyed that her father was bothering her while she was getting ready for school. She came out of the bathroom, wearing her boy's school uniform, as she saw her father had spilled the contents of _her_ make-up kit on the table. She groaned as she came over to him, picked up a brush, and began to fix his make-up. When she was done, she helped her father with his hair before making some tea for the both of them.

"You know, I still don't understand why you're keeping this talent a secret? This is one of your sole feminine qualities you are good at, and you always give me credit instead. I think you should follow the dream you had as a child of becoming one of the most famous make-up artists instead of becoming a lawyer. And bonus point is that you're great at hairstyles too!" Her father chirped, giving her a bear hug as she poured their tea into cups.

"I'm not keeping it a secret, everybody just assumes that it's you theirselves. And I want to become a lawyer in order to follow in Mom's footsteps." Haruhi answered him, turning around to face him and give him a tight hug in return before letting go to drink her cup of tea.

"Trust me, your mother would be much more proud of you if you achieved your dreams which you discovered on your own. Don't you remember how happy she used to be when you helped her get ready for work?" Her father encouraged her, trying to convince her to follow her own dream.

"Really, do you think so?" Haruhi questioned him.

"I know so," her father firmly replied.

"Well, if I ever get the chance, then I'll try, okay?" Haruhi told him as she began to pack her bag for school.

"Of course, and I know the perfect place for you to begin!" Her father happily exclaimed.

"Oh no, did you arrange something behind my back again?" Haruhi asked him with an angry and annoyed tone of voice. Her father just laughed it off as he answered,

"I'll tell you if you promise to think about it."

* * *

School had now ended and the twins were following Haruhi to the Host Club. They were exchanging glances every now and then, before finally speaking.

"Haruhi," Hikaru began as always.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru ended for him.

Haruhi snapped out of her train of thoughts when she heard them. "What do you mean?"

The twins once again exchanged glances before Hikaru was the one to continue.

"We have been watching you all day,"

"And you seem to be thinking about something."

"It's just your imagination." Haruhi spoke as she opened the doors to the clubroom.

She was once again lost in her thoughts as she entered and walked in. She never heard Tamaki's loud and dramatic welcoming. Tamaki just ran off to a corner of the room and began to grow mushrooms as usual while mumbling that his daughter was ignoring him. Haruhi even walked past Honey, who came up to her to invite her to eat some cake with him. Kyoya pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he turned to face the twins. They just shrugged as they spoke in unison,

""She's been like that all day.""

Haruhi placed her bag at her table and sat down with her head in her hands. She seemed to be debating on something in her mind. Honey once again approached her and placed a slice of strawberry cake on her table. It took a minute for the delicious scent of the cake to reach her nose. She looked up in surprise to see the slice before her. When she turned, she saw the other members staring at her.

"Is there something wrong, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

That was when Haruhi realized that she had made them worried. She began to open her mouth to speak, but closed it after considering that it would be best to stay quiet about the matter. She just gave them a smile before answering,

"It's nothing. My dad just asked me something this morning, so I was thinking about that."

Everybody else just continued to stare at her, unsatisfied by her answer. They left the matter alone after she reassured them that she would talk to them if it was a problem. Kyoya just reminded her to stay focused during club activities before telling everyone that it was time to open.

* * *

Haruhi had bid her farewell to her last guest for the day. She slumped back into her seat and stared out the window. The other members had noticed that although club activities went by as smoothly as usual, Haruhi would once again be thinking whenever she got the chance to. She even covered it up by using it to her advantage when one of her guests questioned her about it. Tamaki was the one who stepped forward to speak.

"Haruhi, if something is bothering you, then feel free to tell Daddy."

Haruhi took a deep breath before standing up and picking up her bag.

"Your right, Senpai."

The other members were shocked to hear this. Tamaki just became jolly to hear her agree on talking about it. That was, until she continued.

"I'll be going home now guys. I have to go and talk to my Dad. See you all on Monday!"

She waved to them before running out of the clubroom. Tamaki was back in his gloomy corner as the twins spoke,

"Good job, Boss" Hikaru sarcastically began.

"She took your advice." Kaoru ended with the same sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

Haruhi entered the house to see her Dad sipping from a cup.

"So, have you decided?" He asked her with a curious tone in his voice. Although he was trying to act serious, Haruhi could hear the hint of hope also present in his voice. She sighed before answering him.

"You already promised the Lobelia girls that I would help out on the weekends, didn't you? I can't break your promise now, can I?"

Her Dad just smirked at her before speaking,

"Not at all. I knew you would come around. Don't worry, they promised not to give your name to others without asking. You'll begin from tomorrow onwards."

* * *

 _So, what do you think? I would love to hear your opinions. Until next time,_

 _ **Adios Amigos/Amigas!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Crystal here, and I'm back with a new chapter!_

 _Even though I've only received 4 reviews, I'm still extremely happy that there are people out there who enjoyed the first chapter. :D_

 _I'll try my best to keep the story unique and interesting, and I hope that I won't disappoint my 17 followers which I already gained on this story. (Even though I only posted one chapter?!)_

 _If you have any suggestions, or would like to point out any mistake I may have made, please feel free too. I would love to hear the opinions of others._

 _Well, enough talking now. On to the story now! ;)_

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since Haruhi agreed to her father's deal. She was now visiting the Zuka Club at their school every Saturday afternoon. When Kyoya found out (not surprisingly), Ranka just answered him with the usual bubbly personality that he encouraged her to go in order to see their weekly plays. This helped to keep the Host Club out of the matter, since Kyoya wouldn't tell anyone else unless it would somehow affect their Club's profits. What Kyoya _didn't_ know was that for the past three weeks, Haruhi was the one in charge of the makeup and hairstyles of all the girls participating in the play.

Everything seemed to go on smoothly, until the day of the third play. The head of an influential makeup company, asked for a meeting with the council of the Zuka Club after Haruhi had already long gone home. Benibara, Chizuru and Hinako agreed to this and were seated with her in another room.

"How may we help you, Satomi-san?" Benibara questioned her.

"My my, straight to the point, I see. I like it," the woman chuckled. She cleared her throat before she continued,

"Well, you see, I've received pictures of your previous two weekend plays from a certain source. It seems as if you've found a new makeup artist, and I came today in order to see her work personally."

"And..." Chizuru asked. She and her companions could guess what was coming now.

"And I'm impressed by her work. All of your actresses' makeup not only gave a natural feeling, but it also conveyed their emotions as well, which is a rare talent. I can also tell that she used our brand too. I was hoping to meet your makeup artist in order to offer a position of working with me at my company. I'm sure that with her skills, my company's makeup can be represented in a much more attractive way."

The three girls looked at each other, happy for their precious lady who the offer was for. But then they realized something, and Hinako was the first to speak.

"Thank you, we are extremely happy for the special girl who you wish to make the offer to."

"But?" Satomi asked. Benibara was the one to answer her.

"But this special lady has asked us to not give her name to others without permission. We will have to talk to her first."

Satomi just gave an understanding smile as she spoke.

"Of course, I understand. I wouldn't want to force her. You girls wouldn't mind if I come back tomorrow to hear her decision, would you?"

"Of course not. All ladies are welcome to visit us whenever they want," Benibara once again spoke as she gently kissed the back of Satomi's hand before leading her to the exit.

* * *

Haruhi took a deep breath as she hung up the phone.

"Who was it Haruhi?" Her dad asked her.

"It was Benibara from the Zuka Club." Haruhi walked to the table and sat down, placing her head on the table.

"What did she say?" Her dad handed her some juice to drink since he saw that she was drained of her energy. She thanked him for the drink before answering.

"Do you know that incredibly famous makeup brand, 'Nachuraru' ?"

"Yeah, doesn't their cosmetics help bring out the natural beauty of people? I'm sure you prefer to use their brand the most, right?" Her dad thought aloud.

"Bingo. Seems like their head wants me to become one of the makeup artists of their company." Haruhi sighed.

"Isn't that great!"

"No, it isn't. I'm still not sure about this."

Her father gave her a pat on the back as he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Your mother would be so proud if she was here right now."

Haruhi gave another sigh before a thought hit her head. She gave a sly smirk as her father got worried.

"Oh no, are the twins rubbing off of you?"

"I guess so, especially since I just got an idea like them." Haruhi's smirk just got a bit bigger.

"Dad, I think I'll play a game to see if I should accept the offer."

* * *

The next day, Satomi arrived to meet the Zuka Club girls as promised. They welcomed her and lead her to the same room as the previous day. She became a bit disappointed when she saw no new face with the three girls. She just gave them an understanding smile as she spoke,

"I guess she didn't accept my offer?"

The three girls shook their heads in refusal, confusing the woman. Benibara just handed her a piece of paper as she answered,

"The fair young maiden has asked me to give this to you instead."

The woman took the paper and glanced at it, realizing that it was a note. As she read it, a smile came upon her face.

"I see. She seems to be an interesting person, isn't she?"

"Yes she is," the three girls spoke.

"Well then, I should take my leave." As she left the Zuka Club, she began to dial a number on her phone as she thought, _this is the perfect chance to see how hardworking my child can be._

 **...Note...**

 **Do you know what a pair of devils like to do when they can't have their way? They play a game, and _win it_ to get their way.**

 **Well, you will have to do the same.**

 **Although I help the Lobelia girls, I actually attend Ouran Academy.**

 **My hair and eyes are of the same color.**

 **I'm kinda unique at that school, and I'm apart of a well-known club as well.**

 **Not only that, but only a handful of people there know about a secret of mine which I am keeping from others.**

 **If you can find me, then you win.**

 ** _F.H._**

* * *

 _Well, what do you guys think? I thought that it would be fun to see that the twins sometimes influencing Haruhi's decision, so I did that in this story! I'll post the next chapter next week. Until then,_

 _ **Adios Amigos/Amigas!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! Crystal's back with a new chapter! I would like to thank everyone for all the positive reviews and slowly increasing number of followers, it really makes me happy that people are enjoying my story, and encourages me to continue writing. ;)_

 **Lillyannp: I was kinda nervous about the note, and if it revealed too much. I've taken your opinion into consideration and changed it a little bit. Thanks for your opinion! :)**

 _Like I told lillyannp, I've changed the note a tiny bit. For those of you who didn't see, I've erased Haruhi's initials from the note, and the hint about her hair and eyes._

 _Now, let's move onto the new chapter!_

* * *

It was Wednesday, and classes had ended for the day. Haruhi was being carried away on the twins' shoulders towards the clubroom.

"Can't I even _walk_ for once?" She irritatingly asked without struggling, since she knew that it would be of no use.

""Nope,"" the twins answered her, popping the 'p' at the end. Haruhi just sighed as they entered the club and Tamaki began to chase them around, demanding the twins to put Haruhi down. After their daily debacle was over, Kyoya asked Haruhi to step into the changing room to get dressed according to the theme for today.

As Haruhi stepped out, she was wearing a puffy, floor-length, and sparkly yellow dress. She had small, yellow high heels on her feet underneath the dress, and on her head was a long and wavy, brown wig.

Honey was the first to compliment, "You look amazing, Haru-chan."

Haruhi smiled at him as she thanked him. Then she took another look at herself before she asked, "If I'm not mistaken, aren't I dressed as that Disney princess Belle from _'_ _Beauty and the Beast'_ ?"

"I see that we don't have to explain ourselves," Kyoya spoke as he adjusted his glasses.

""How do you know?"" The twins asked with curiosity dripping in their voice.

"I accidentally borrowed a book about famous 'Disney Princesses' from the public library while I was in middle school once." Haruhi shrugged. Tamaki came running over as he gleefully screamed,

"My daughter looks just like a PRINCESS!"

"I _am_ dressed like one." Haruhi deadpanned. Then she turned towards Kyoya.

"Why exactly?"

"80% of our guests have recently requested to see the hosts dressed up as princesses from Disney movies, so Tamaki whined to make that today's theme." Kyoya irritatingly growled.

Haruhi seemed to smirk at this, "Today might turn out interesting for me too. This _is_ the second time I get to see everyone in dresses."

Kyoya just glared at her before giving a satisfied look as he asked, "Haven't you gotten your makeup done yet?"

Haruhi's smile quickly faded away as she was soon being dragged off by the twins.

"Can't I do it myself?!" She pleaded aloud.

""Yeah right,"" the twins scoffed. Haruhi just sighed, _if only they would give me a chance to tell._

* * *

Haruhi had taken a good look (mostly laugh) at the boys before Host Club was open for business. While the host club was buzzing with excitement of the guests, Haruhi was taking another look around the club while waiting for her own guests.

Tamaki had a straight, floor-length blonde wig. He was wearing an ankle-length purple dress with purple flats. He was clearly Rapunzel, and Haruhi could even note the similarities. He was spirited, playful, a bit naive and _very_ adventurous, just like his character. He began to daydream about somebody (unknown to the guests, it was Haruhi) coming to his tower to rescue him and take him on adventures, making hearts appear in his guests eyes as they squealed.

Kyoya had a black wig which had been styled into a bun. His floor-length dress was also ridiculously puffy of green and light yellow colors. He was Tiana, the hardworking girl from 'The Princess and the Frog' who was always working, proved by the fact that Kyoya was continuously presenting magazines of the hosts and selling them to his guests.

The twins were dressed up as the sisters from 'Frozen' (Hikaru was Elsa and Kaoru was Anna). While Hikaru's dress was a blue floor-length with a sparkling blue cape, Kaoru's was a black and blue, simple, ankle-length dress with black boots. They were emphasizing the fact of how Anna sacrificed her chance of survival to save her sister, but she was also saved since her sacrifice also turned out to be her act of true love. All of the girls were attentive to them and some even fainted when Hikaru tilted up Kaoru's head from his chin, thanking him for his consideration when he (Anna) sacrificed himself.

Honey was wearing a blonde wig styled into a bun along with a puffy blue dress. He was definitely Cinderella, and was asking the girls if they saw his slipper which he had lost. The girls tried to calm him down and keep him from crying. As if on cue, Mori appeared and softly spoke Honey's name. Honey and the guests turned around to see him in a blue, royal outfit ( _of course_ he's not in a dress!) while holding a clear, transparent slipper, a complete match to the one Honey had on his other foot. As Mori bent down and placed it on his feet, the girls were squealing and squirming in their places.

Soon, Haruhi's guests appeared. After they greeted each other, they began to chat like usually. The three girls spoke;

"You look like the real deal!"

"I didn't even recognize you, Haruhi-kun!"

"Why are you dressed as Belle?"

Haruhi gave a nervous laugh at the compliments, making the girls giggle.

Then she answered, "Because I don't judge people by their appearances. I think that what's on the inside is more important, just like how Belle fell in love with the cursed prince even though he was a beast on the outside. And according to the time I've spent with you, I _know_ that you girls are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside."

Haruhi slightly tilted her head and gave her host club smile at the end, making all three girls blush furiously. As they tried to regain their composure, Haruhi excused herself to get some more treats for their tea.

As Haruhi walked away, she saw a boy in the doorway. He was about Tamaki's height with hazel colored eyes. He had straight and spiky, medium length, navy blue colored hair. He seemed to be looking for someone, so Haruhi began to approach him. He was wearing the Ouran uniform, so she concluded that he must be another student.

He noticed Haruhi approach him, and so did everyone else. What everyone didn't expect was to see him bow down and take one of her hands in his hand and gently kissed it. Pink hearts were spinning around all the girls' heads and they began to hop and squeal in excitement, while the other hosts were taken aback. As he kissed her hand, he spoke,

"I'm surprised to see that such a beautiful lady exists."

* * *

 _So, what do you guys think? I just had to describe one of the host club's activities. I'd love to hear your opinions in the review section! :)_

 _Until next week,_

 _ **Adios Amigos/Amigas!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! It's Crystal here with a new chapter!_

 _It seems like there are some amazing and intelligent people giving me reviews. If you don't understand what I mean, then you'll find out after reading this chapter. ;)_

 _I've been noticing that there are a handful of people who complain that my chapters are too short. Since this is just my second (but better, in my opinion) FanFiction, I thought that if my story turned out too long and boring, then it would just be a bother to read. But like I said, many people are asking me to make the chapters longer. It's for that reason that I have now changed my word limit from 1000, to being 1500 to 2000 words. :)_

 _If it's still too short, then I'm sorry! But I am a 15 year old high school student. What else can you expect? :/_

 _Well, I've already wasted some of your time on my announcement, so now onto the story!_

* * *

"I'm surprised to see that such a beautiful lady exists."

Haruhi just smiled at his comment, and curtsied while her hand remained in his as she spoke, "I'm flattered, but I'm sorry to inform you that I'm _not_ a lady."

Tamaki was angry at the boy's gesture, while the twins controlled themselves from bursting into laughter, since they believed that he would be embarrassed since he called Haruhi a girl (which _is_ actually true, only the hosts knew). They were all surprised to see the boy smirk at her reply, and he stood up straight with Haruhi at the same time, still holding her hand. This was causing all the girls to scream ' _Moe_ ' while they were in high powered fan-girl mode.

He finally released her hand as he asked, "Excuse me, but are you Fujioka Haruhi?"

Haruhi just stared at him as she answered, "Yes, I am. But who may you be?"

The boy gave another smirk as he responded, "I'm Nobuyuki Masaru from Class 2A. I came to meet you, but you seem busy." He looked at her outfit, then towards the others before facing her again.

"Could you please meet me near the pond once you're free, I have something to discuss with you, _alone._ " He glanced at the others, making all the girls blush while the hosts became suspicious. He bowed once again, apologized for interupting club activities, and left without another word. His arrival had doubled _,_ no _, tripled_ the number of girls, which left the club more busy than before he came.

* * *

Haruhi exited the changing room, wearing her male uniform once again. She had already washed off her makeup (which was _too_ heavy if you ask her) and was ready to leave.

She _would_ leave, if the twins weren't blocking the doors.

"Can you move out of the way?" She folded her arms on her chest.

""No way!"" The twins screamed, crossing their arms to form an 'X' over their chests.

"Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy will protect you!" Tamaki exclaimed, confusing Haruhi.

"From what?"

"From that suspicious boy!" The three of them yelled.

Haruhi was still perplexed as Honey hoped his way to Haruhi to explain, "They're talking about the one who came during hosting hours."

Kyoya looked up from his notebook as he asked, "Do you have any idea of why Nobuyuki-san would wish to see _you,_ a _commoner_?"

"No, I don't know. Maybe he just wants to give me a message from a teacher?" Haruhi suggested.

""Alone?"" The twins deadpanned. Haruhi shrugged before dodging them and running out the door.

* * *

"Hey! Sorry for making you wait," Haruhi called out as she approached the blue haired boy standing near the pond.

"It's okay, I was the one who suddenly wanted to meet you anyway," Masaru smiled back at her. "Thanks for coming."

She just smiled back as she asked, "You needed me for something?"

He stretched out his hand towards her. Haruhi noticed that he was holding a folded piece of paper. She raised an eyebrow at him as she took it and opened it. She took one look at it, and immediately recognized it. It was the note _she_ wrote for the head of the 'Nachuraru' company. She tried to keep a poker face as she spoke, "What is this?"

The boy just chuckled as he took the paper back and placed it in his bag. He smiled at her as he replied, "You know, you're a _terrible_ liar."

Haruhi just shrugged at him.

"Can't blame me for trying, although I can be good at it if there's a special reason to. But why do _you_ have that?"

"You sent this to my mother, so she gave me the task of finding you since I'm in Ouran as well."

"Oh, so you're her son? Makes sense. But how did you find me?"

Before they could continue, they heard whispers coming from nearby. They both exchanged a glance before walking towards the side of the school building. As they got closer, they realized that the whispers were actually the sound of hushed fighting going on. Two voices harshly whispered, _""_ _You're gonna get us caught!""_

They turned around the corner to see...

"It's too late for that, _Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki_!"

* * *

As soon as Haruhi eluded, the twins turned towards Tamaki.

""The target has escaped, what should we do Boss?""

Tamaki made a dramatic pose as he announced, "We'll follow her, of course! We can't allow her to meet that _boy_ on her own!"

"But it's not nice to eavesdrop, right Takashi?" Honey turned to his cousin, who just nodded in agreement.

"Mommy will join us, right?" Tamaki pleaded Kyoya.

"Inform me if you hear something valuable," Kyoya ignored Tamaki and ordered the twins, who saluted him.

 **Later...**

"Normal greeting so far," Kaoru whispered as the three of them were eavesdropping.

"Wait, he's giving her a piece of paper," Hikaru whispered back.

"It's a note," Kaoru corrected him.

"My daughter's getting a love letter!" Tamaki whispered as loud as he could.

The twins tried to hush him as they whispered, ""No way, he doesn't know that she's a girl.""

The twins continued to watch as Tamaki was thinking.

"He called her a terrible liar," Hikaru quietly reported.

"It's true," Kaoru snickered.

Before they could hear anything else, they noticed that Tamaki had suddenly turned pale.

"He's gay?!" Tamaki almost screamed, but the twins were now covering his mouth, no longer eavesdropping.

"Are you _crazy_?" Hikaru whispered through his clenched teeth.

"Of course he's not gay!" Kaoru whispered back as Tamaki struggled against them to yell.

"Stay still,"

"And quiet too."

"Stop struggling Boss."

""You're gonna get us caught!"" They harshly whispered at the struggling blonde.

"It's too late for that, _Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki_!"

All three of them gulped at the familiar, angry voice. They turned around to see Haruhi standing there, hands on her hips as she glared at them. Masaru was standing behind her with an amused look on his face. Haruhi took a deep breath before her voice boomed, "Tamaki?"

The twins pushed him forward, and Tamaki immediately collapsed on all fours.

"I just wanted to protect you from that strange-looking boy!"

Masaru raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "Excuse me, but I'm from your class. Since _when_ have I been strange-looking to you?"

As Tamaki began to apologize to him, Haruhi questioned the twins, "How much did you hear?"

"Blueberry called you a bad liar," Hikaru began.

"Boss became an idiot after that, so we didn't hear anything else." Kaoru ended.

Haruhi sighed as Masaru came to stand in front of her. She gave a confused look as he bowed to her and offered a hand, before asking, "May I give you a ride home?"

Haruhi thought for a second, and after realizing his intentions, she smiled as she took his hand and spoke, "I would appreciate that."

Haruhi took a quick peek at the boys' expressions, which were priceless. She then remembered that they would probably report back to Kyoya, so as Masaru straightened himself, she spoke again, "But you don't have to treat me like that, I'm not in cosplay anymore."

Masaru just smirked at this, understanding that she said that due to the boys. He continued to smirk at her as he replied, "That might be difficult, since you seem to be as delicate and pretty as one."

Tamaki and the twins froze at his statement, while Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

"If you're gonna hurt my feelings by calling me a girl, then I'll walk home."

"Geez, I was just joking," Masaru laughed while Tamaki and the twins sighed in relief. They didn't know that he was actually laughing at their ridiculous and quickly changing expressions. As he began to lead Haruhi away, Tamaki stepped in.

"Hold it, you can't take Haruhi with her. As her father, I disapprove this!"

The twins applauded as they encouraged Tamaki to stop Masaru.

"What, are you actually blood-related?" Masaru asked him.

"Nope," Tamaki spoke proudly, seeing a replay of the time with Kasanoda. But this time, he was more confident. "I'm _like_ her father!"

"That _still_ doesn't mean that you can make decisions for her. You can only _tell_ her if you approve or not, but it's _her_ choice."

Tamaki broke down by this, and immediately went into his gloomy emo corner, growing mushrooms. Masaru was surprised by this.

"I've never seen him like this. Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't worry, this is apart of his _normal_ self. Trust me," Haruhi confirmed. The twins facepalmed at their king, giving Haruhi the chance to run off with Masaru.

* * *

 _Like I said, plenty of intelligent people already guessed who he was! Give yourselves a pat on the back! ;)_

 _Okay, I admit it. The chapter is probably just about 300 words longer, while the rest of it is just me chatting with you. But I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer for everyone! :)_

 _Until then,_

 _ **Adios Amigos/Amigas!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everybody! Crystal is finally back with a new chapter for y'all. ;)_

 _Whew, I understand that I've been gone for soooooooo long without even leaving a notice or warning you guys, but you have no idea of how hectic my life had suddenly been these past few months._

 ** _Small Rant... :/_**

 _With studying for constant monthly tests at school (which pretty much lasts two weeks each month), having to attend weddings in between them, having a religious holiday, preparing for my school exams, my cousin's sudden engagement party, and I still have two more upcoming weddings which are necessary to attend. And since where I am, each wedding consists of a minimum of 3 days to attend, all the weddings I had to attend so far could make up a whole month if put together! Not just that, even though minimum number of days which are also commonly held are 3, the two upcoming weddings which I have to attend are actually being held of 5 days each! I'm still going crazy of visiting our tailor with my mom for fittings and seeing if my outfits are being stitched properly. I'm just extremely glad that at least I have winter break, so I don't have to worry about school while preparing for these weddings. I just hate the wedding seasons, especially since it's necessary for me to attend with my parents even though I never really enjoy weddings that much. I mean, what can I do? Bride and groom sits on the stage, which is crowded with people to perform the traditional rituals. Since I'm still to young to perform any of them, all I can do is sit at my table and watch my mother's bag, eat dinner when they serve it, continue to remain bored with nothing to do at my table, then go home. It's like that for about 4 hours, and my parents forbid me from using my iPad since, I quote:-_

"It's rude to use those things here, since they'll think that you're bored."

 _Seriously? I am bored, what do you expect? I understand the importance of attending the day of the actual ceremony, but do I actually have to attend the other days? On the other days, nothing special happens except for the traditional rituals that the elders do. But I'm not old enough for that yet, so why take me just to leave me at the table with nothing to do?_

 _ **End of Rant...**_

 _If you actually bothered to read my rant, then I'm pretty sure that you now have some kind of idea of how busy I was. Well, it's already been so long and you're probably anxious for the new chapter. So, without further ado I now present to you my latest chapter! :)_

* * *

Haruhi gave the directions to Masaru's driver as they began to drive away. The driver saw the twins running after their limo from his rear mirror, so he asked about it.

"Ignore them," Haruhi answered, to which the driver obliged. Masaru gave her a questioning glance, which she also answered.

"Trust me, I've been with them long enough to easily know that they'll be nosy idiots if we don't escape like this."

Masaru just nodded before remembering his initial purpose of offering her a ride.

"So, where were we?"

"How did you discover that it was me?" Haruhi questioned.

"It was difficult, but to be honest, it was thanks to your handwriting."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, so Masaru explained.

"You see, Monday turned out to be a waste, I couldn't find out _anything._ But yesterday, I bumped into a teacher who was taking a pile of quizzes to the teacher's lounge. I helped him to pick them up, but the handwriting on one of them completely matched the handwriting in the note. I quickly scanned the name into my memory, hoping that I could maybe check out this person to see if the other pieces of the puzzle would fit together with him, or as I now know, _her_."

"Seriously?" Haruhi had a dumbfounded face as Masaru chuckled.

"Yup, and the pieces did fit.

1) You attend Ouran, obviously.

2) You're apart of the Host Club, a well-known club.

3) You're unique since you're a scholarship student, aka a _commoner_.

Bonus fact, I'm guessing that by _d_ _evils_ you meant those twins, right?"

"Ring a ding ding, we have a winner," Haruhi pretended to ring a bell, which made him snicker.

"Oh, and by secret I guess you meant your gender. That part was confirmed today by myself when I saw you dressed up today." Masaru stared at her, his expression clearly asking her to explain, which she did.

"Yeah, in school only the club knows about that. Everybody just assumed me as a boy because of my short shaggy hairstyle and poor choice of clothing when I first came. I began to purposely hide my gender when I joined the Host Club in order to pay back a debt which I still currently owe them."

"Ouch," Masaru replied, making Haruhi nod her head in return. He then began to fish out something from his bag. When he got it, he threw it into Haruhi's lap. Haruhi picked up the item to see that it was a cellphone.

She gave him a questioning look as he spoke, "My mother asked me to give you that. It contains mine, my sister and my mom's number. You will use that phone to contact any one of us when you need to concerning your job. Please give her a call when you get home to discuss the rest to the other details about it."

Haruhi saw him sigh before he continued, "And we also have to think of a good story to tell your club members, since they seem like the type to try to force themselves into other people's business, even when warned not to. And it that's true, then they might be suspicious of today's events, and we can't have them discovering this. You could say that my mother wishes to keep your true identity a secret."

"But isn't having a job against school rules by the way?" Haruhi asked, remembering the time in Karuizawa when she found out.

"Don't worry, mom already talked to the chairman about the ' _mystery girl_ ' who will work under her while focusing on school. She'll give him your name today, now that she knows it." Masaru answered while looking out the window.

Haruhi placed the phone in her bag before she spoke, "We're here. I'll message you what story will be _believable_ for the club about today. Thanks for the ride!"

The driver opened the door for her as she exited the car and waved goodbye to him before heading towards her apartment. As the limo drove off, Masaru began to think about the cross dresser who would be working for his mother from now on.

A small smile appeared on his face as he mumbled, "She's an interesting girl."

After a few minutes, a buzz came from his phone. He opened it to see a message from Haruhi, seems like she sent him a text before calling his mom. As he read it, he gave a soft chuckle.

"And a smart one too."

* * *

The next day, Haruhi was ambushed as soon as she placed a foot past the school gates.

"Let go of me you idiots! You _do_ know that I can walk!"

The twins ignored her shouts and carried her to Music Room 3. She was thrown onto a chair and tied up. The room suddenly became dark, and the twins used a lamp to illuminate her face. She blinked in the light as an interrogation began.

"What happened while you were with him?" (Hikaru)

"Does he have something against you?" (Kaoru)

"He didn't do anything outrageous to you, did he?!" (Tamaki)

"Why did he wish to speak to you?" (Kyoya)

"Do you want some comforting cake?" (Honey)

Haruhi glanced around, seeing everybody's faces. She took a deep breath before calmly replying,

"I'll tell you on one condition..."

""What's that?"" The twins asked.

 **"RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"**

* * *

After Haruhi was untied, she rubbed her wrists as she saw all the hosts waiting for her to speak. She sighed before speaking, "It's nothing. He somehow found out that I knew some girls from Lobelia, and wanted to question me about one of them."

"Does he know that you're a girl?" Kyoya asked.

"He mostly did joke about me looking girly, but he backed off when I told him not to." Haruhi mused while remembering when the three idiots interrupted them, relieving the other hosts.

Then, the twins suddenly questioned what was on everybody's mind, ""Who did he ask about?""

"None of your business," Haruhi replied before picking up her bag and left the room for class. Everybody looked at each other in confusion before they also left for their classes.

* * *

 _I'm sorry, I've been trying to make my chapters longer, but I'm to busy for that as you may know if you actually read my rant. Tough enough to get this chapter out, I hope it's still to your liking. I'll now write and update whenever I get the chance to, especially since my life's still kinda hectic. Well, until next time, I guess this is it._

 ** _Adios Amigos/Amigas!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Everybody! Crystal is here with another chapter for all of you! :)_

 _OMG! This story already has 45 followers! That's almost half a hundred! :D :D :D_

 _Thats really a big achievement for me, since I never even expected to go past 5, let alone 45!_

 _Thank you all for your support! I really appreciate it!_

 _Now, I can't really keep you waiting any longer. Onto the story..._

* * *

It was now a Monday morning. Haruhi was walking to school while lost in her train of rest of the week had passed by with no more surprise events.

She didn't meet Masaru again after that day at school, much to the relief of Tamaki and the twins. They were the only ones who were being over-dramatic and ridiculous about her meeting with him.

Kyoya ignored the event when Haruhi told him (when no one was around, obviously) that Masaru just wanted to ask about the girl who did the makeup for the Zuka Club's weekly plays (he _was_ the only one who knew about her going to their plays, but he didn't know that _she_ was the makeup girl herself). Since Masaru's arrival actually brought more girls to the club, who were curious about him and wished to ask Haruhi about the incident, Kyoya left the matter alone.

Honey and Mori didn't ask her too much about it since she was perfectly fine and unharmed in any way, which was the most important thing they were worried about.

What _nobody_ knew, was that she actually _did_ meet him again on Saturday after the Lobelia girls' play. Although, when he picked her up to take her to her first appointment for her new job, he didn't meet Fujioka Haruhi, but somebody else.

As she continued her journey to school, she then began to wonder about what kind of opinions others would have about her skills.

Maybe she wasn't really that talented, maybe she shouldn't have listened to her father or accept the offer from Satomi-San, despite the fact that she was definitely a knowledgeable woman on these matters. Maybe she got ahead of herself, thinking that she could succeed in the cosmetics industry. Maybe she did an absolutely horrendous job, and now she would be humiliated throughout not only Japan, but the whole wide world! She didn't even know that Satomi-San organized her first task to be for the latest issue of Nachuraru's _international_ magazine spread, not until she was informed two days _after_ she got the job done. She was going to be introduced as the newest makeup artist of the Nachuraru company _worldwide_! Now everybody would see her horrifying work and mock it, the whole world would be laughing at her. She'll become the talk of the world as the most amateur, horrible, uncouth and unbelievable...

She immediately shook her head, pushing away more negative thoughts which were trying to creep into her mind.

 _Get ahold of yourself!_ She internally scolded herself. _Don't become ridiculously paranoid like Tamaki-senpai would be!_ _There's nothing for me to worry about. Satomi-San is head of the largest, international cosmetics industry, and is experienced about this. If she believed in me enough to come to Lobelia, have her son search for me,_ _ **and**_ _make my first time on the job shown worldwide, then I should be more honored then doubting her choices and decisions about me. Besides, even if I turned out terrible, nobody would recognize me._

Haruhi had already arrived at school, now positive and proud of herself. As she sauntered to class, she noticed numerous groups of girls huddled together squealing throughout the corridors of her school. Even the girls in her class had all been crowded around a desk, constantly gossiping about something. Haruhi was used to their chattering, and was about to ignore it and head over to her desk like usual, until she heard bits of their conversation.

"Wow, all the models look gorgeous!"

"Who did their makeup?"

"I've never heard of this artist before."

"She must be new."

"Well, she has amazing skills with the brush."

"Here's a picture of her!"

"She's soooooo cool!"

Haruhi paused for a moment, then approached the group of squealing girls. She gave her million dollar host club smile and gently spoke, "Good morning ladies! I've never seen such cute excitement in your lovely eyes. Who was able to bring out this adorable side of yours?"

The girls turned to see her, all furiously blushing at her compliment. They greeted her and thanked her for her kind words, before one answered, "We're talking about the newest makeup artist of the famous 'Nachuraru' makeup brand. She's extremely talented, the makeup she did for the models are quite exquisite."

The other girls immediately bobbed their heads in confirmation, until another girl eagerly continued, "She's the talk of everyone around, not just in Japan, but the whole world!"

A third girl added, "I even saw her appear on google as the most popular young and newest makeup artist in the world so far, but the first magazine of her first makeup job just got published two days ago!"

As all the girls squealed in unison at this fact, another girl approached Haruhi with what seemed to be a magazine in her hand. She handed over the magazine to Haruhi as she spoke, "Look, here's a picture of her!"

Haruhi saw that the magazine was the latest international edition filled with famous models of the Nachuraru company. It was the very magazine that contained her work! Although Haruhi didn't show it, she internally smirked at the picture of the makeup artist on the last page of the magazine.

It was a girl with dark purple hair, which was nearly cutted into a raven hairstyle with the rounds and the layers of her hair tapering towards the edges. She was wearing black denim jeans with a sleeveless, frilly purple top. Along with this, she was wearing a black leather jacket and knee-high black boots with small heels. Her shining eyes were of a unique pink color, which seemed to be burning with her passion for makeup. She was holding a makeup brush in her right hand and a makeup kit in her left, while giving a sweet innocent smile. Her makeup truly seemed to blend into her face like the other models, presenting a beautiful, natural look, which was exactly what Nachuraru's makeup was widely known for.

Haruhi was surprised at reading the makeup artist's title gIvan along with her stage name, which was given at the bottom of the page, "Nachuraru's Yunikuna Daiyamondo, Ryo Yumi..."

"How much more boastful can she get," (H)

"Calling herself that after one appointment already." (K)

"She even looks like a weirdo." (Both)

Haruhi twisted around to see the twins snickering as they walked in. They were the ones to call the title silly. Haruhi was absolutely furious at their comment, although she didn't allow others to see it. It took her a while to find the perfect disguise which was both to her liking, and something that nobody would suspect to actually be her. It took her even longer to think of a stage name fitting for the public.

By the time her first appointment as a makeup artist at Nachuraru's photoshoot for their newest magazine had ended, Satomi-San asked her about her stage name, claiming that it had to be, as she said, _perfect._

She didn't really care about titles either, but Satomi-San insisted that it was necessary for her to have one suitable to her work. She told Satomi-San to make it whatever she thought best, since Haruhi didn't really have any experience in that matter. Therefore, now that she realized what title was chosen, she was hurt by the fact that the twins believed that she was boasting with her title. Especially since she already had doubts about even being deserving of such a title which was chosen _for_ her, not be herself.

Therefore, she was unable to stop the words which left her lips on its own.

"I think it's a lovely and noteworthy title for Ryo-San. It perfectly describes her looks and talent if you ask me."

Haruhi now had everyone's attention, especially since she never voluntarily involved herself in discussions about other infamous companies or people, let alone give a comeback to the opinion of the twins. The twins became interested, Haruhi never really retaliated their mocks. She would just scold them for their rudeness, but never really expressed any interest nor her own opinion.

She may not have said it bluntly like she usually would have, but she did indirectly imply that she was impressed and interested in the matter. They wanted to see how knowledgeable Haruhi could be if she wanted to, so they pressed onwards.

"What do you mean Haruhi?" (K)

"How could her name describe both her looks _and_ talent?" (H)

"If you think so, then explain!" (Both)

Haruhi looked at the magazine and took an inaudible deep breath, before she answered the twins.

"Well, she seems to be called a diamond due to her talent and the exquisite makeup she did, which the girls told me themselves." She gestured to the girls, who nodded in agreement behind her.

"And she's being called unique not just because of her talent of making the models natural beauty pop out with makeup, but also because her appearance _itself_ is unique as well. _Her_ appearance seems to already be a distinctive quality of hers. _Yunikuna_ _Daiyamondo_."

The girls were now whispering in consensus to Haruhi's argument, while the twins were dumbfounded by Haruhi's knowledge in the subject. They were secretly wondering about where did this, dare they say, _girly_ side of Haruhi come from. She was participating in a discussion not just about sone new upcoming infamous person, but also in something as girly as makeup. She was actually showing a connection to her _feminine_ side!

Everybody was interrupted from whatever they were doing by slow clapping and an unfamiliar, feminine voice speak.

"I couldn't agree more."

Everybody turned towards the doorway to see an unknown girl standing there, leaning against the doorway.

Her crimson, medium-length hair was cutted into a sleek wavy hairstyle. Her wavy locks were spreading on her shoulders while her bangs covered her forehead in an angular fashion. She was wearing the Ouran female uniform and was about the same height as Haruhi with her heels. Her hazel colored eyes seemed familiar to Haruhi. Haruhi took a step towards her and made complete eye contact.

The twins watched in curiosity as the other girls held their breath as the mystery girl and Haruhi had a stare down. After a century elapsed (to the others, but in reality it was about 10 seconds), Haruhi gave another brilliant smile, this time to the mystery girl, before questioning her.

"You must be the transfer student Sensai told us about last week. I'm sorry, but could you be somehow related to Nobuyuki Masaru?"

Everybody stared at Haruhi in confusion as to where did this concept come from. The girl was surprised as well, but after a moment, she noticed something familiar in Haruhi. She began to circulate Haruhi and inspect her up and down with a hand on her chin.

"What are you doing?" The twins asked in unison, puzzled by her behavior. She just ignored them and continued to inspect Haruhi for another moment, before she asked a question.

"Are you the honor student, Fujioka Haruhi?"

Haruhi gave a small smile before raising both of her hands.

"Guilty as charged."

The girl's eyes widened a bit, before she giggled and extended her arm to shake hands.

"Yes, I'm Nobuyuki Masaru's younger sister, Nobuyuki Manami. I'm surprised you could tell. Looking forward to get along with you."

Haruhi just gave a small chuckle as she shook her hand in return and replied, "I thought so. You're eyes are just like his. I'm Fujioka Haruhi, like you said, the scholarship student at this school. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I hope we can get along as well."

* * *

 _Hey! I hope that chapter satisfies your patience from the last chapter. ;)_

 _If you have any suggestions or ideas, I'd love to hear them! Just send me a review or PM me. If I do use your idea, then I'll be mentioning you and thanking you in the beginning of the chapter. Well then, I guess until next time,_

 _ **Adios Amigos/Amigas!**_


End file.
